


Insomnia

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Crystals, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, Meditation, Music, Secret Crush, Sleep Deprivation, Spooning, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinah tries to get Laurel to relax
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a fluff one seeing as CW cancelled gaatc, that itself is angst enough.

Dinah came down the stairs surprised to see Laurel already awake making coffee.

"You're up early", she beamed as Laurel passed her her mug, she took it gratefully smelling the beautiful aroma of caffeine. 

"Is it early if I technically didnt go to sleep? Or is it still the same day?", Laurel sniggered, her usual beautiful green eyes now blood shot from lack of sleep.

"Is it the couch?", Dinah asked "because I've told you you're welcome to share my bed if its uncomfortable ". 

"No honestly it's fine that's your space, its not the couch..I dont sleep much anyway it's just..".

"Just what?", Dinah leaned over the counter watching Laurels body language. 

"Its just so much has changed recently...I guess I'm struggling to adapt", Laurel spoke clearly but her body language gave away her insecurities, her arms wrapped around herself as if to comfort herself and her eyes went downcast so Dinah couldnt see the tears momentarily behind them. She blinked them back and they were gone.

"Probably too much caffeine ", Dinah joked loving the way Laurel smiled at her, so soft. Laurel held her mug as if she were nursing it, she looked exhausted. Dinah wondered how she could help when an idea came to her.

"Let's experiment! ", she said.

Laurels eyes went wide as Dinah quickly corrected herself. 

"I mean with sleep!" She laughed nervously glad Laurel started laughing too. 

"What did you have in mind?", Laurel smirked as Dinah blushed.

"I'll come up with a list of things that are supposed to help you relax and we see which ones work for you?, you're obviously stressed with everything that's happened recently and it is alot to adjust to. Come on it'll be fun!".

Laurel cocked an eyebrow not convinced. 

"Pleeeease", Dinah grinned innocently, Laurel chuckled no way could she say no to Dinah. 

"Fine! Why not!", she sighed.

"Great! Ok give me a few hours to come up with a list..no a chart! And we can see how effective each one is!", she shouted excitedly. 

"You're such a dork", Laurel chuckled shaking her head at her, "you spent too much time with Felicity ". 

Dinah grinned "nothing wrong with being a dork", before heading upstairs to get dressed.

Watching her go Laurel muttered to herself "I guess I have a thing for dorks then".

-

"Ok so what are we doing?", Laurel asked tediously at her friend upside down on the mat.

"Its called yoga and this is the downward dog", Dinah said turning slightly to face Laurel.

"It looks stupid", Laurel grumbled standing there tilting her head.

"Just try it!", Dinah snapped.

"Fine", Laurel grumbled getting into position "now what?".

"Now breathe in..and breathe out", Dinah said inhaling and exhaling. 

"This is your big idea to help me sleep? Breathing?". Laurel rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

Ignoring the snarky comment Dinah went into the next position 'the upwards facing dog', Laurel watched and copied.

"You need to relax your mind and learn to come to terms with your past, to do that you must find inner peace", Dinah smiled holding her pose before shifting into the plank.

"Whatever you say Zen master", Laurel grumbled as she got into the plank position.

Dinah chuckled "now who's the dork?".

"Still you!". Laurel snapped.

Laurel tried not to smile but that was impossible when she was around Dinah, and she was actually rather enjoying herself. 

An hour later they sat on the mat helping each other stretch Laurel doing her very best not to look down Dinahs sports bra in the process..and failing.

"Ok now sit cross legged opposite me", Dinah instructed, Laurel complied.

"Ok now we are going to focus on our breathing", Dinah said speaking softly "big breath in...and out".

"I do know how to breathe", Laurel smirked.

"Just humor me", Dinah growled.

Laurel peeked one eye open to watch as Dinah carried on telling when to breathe in and when to breathe out until finally she grew impatient. 

"D if I inhale deeply anymore I'm gonna O'D on oxygen!", she grumbled getting up frowning as the pins and needles shot up her legs.

"Its called meditation Laurel for this experiment to work you need to give it a real chance! Now grab that incense and those crystals and let's start again!", Dinah commanded.

"Seriously?", Laurel moaned.

The look on Dinahs face said she was, Laurel rolled her eyes grabbing the stuff and sitting back down as Dinah lit the incense and placed the Crystal's around them.

'Maybe this is worth a try', she told herself inhaling the sweet incense, she loved that Dinah was going to such lengths to help her, nobody had ever done this for her not a friend or a partner. Yet here Dinah was being patient with her, the least Laurel could do was try.

"Ok let's try chanting", Dinah grinned taking Laurels hands in hers.

"Ok you cant be serious!!" Laurel grumbled letting go of Dinahs hands immediately. 

"Its that or the breathing exercises again", Dinah snapped momentarily losing her patience before taking a big breath herself to calm down, somehow Laurel always managed to push her buttons and yet Dinah found it oddly adorable. 

"For someone who already has her inner peace you're awfully snappy", Laurel teased putting her hands back in Dinahs.

Dinah held back the urge to smile but the corners of her mouth still went up for a second, which did not go unnoticed.

Dinah started to hum happily in a zone of her own, she was aware that Laurel wasnt humming but that was ok she was still new to this. It was just as well Dinah had her eyes closed as Laurel sat there watching fighting the urge not to giggle.

She knew she should be taking this more seriously as Dinah was trying to help her, but just them sat in the middle of the room like this and humming just seemed so silly she couldnt help herself. The giggles came out in little spurts as she tried to compose herself and hum along..badly.

Dinah tried to stay serious but the more Laurel giggled then hummed before bursting into giggles again the harder it became not to give in and before long they were both on the floor in hysterics, tears streaming down their faces.

"Omg" Dinah laughed wiping her eyes "so maybe meditation isnt for you".

"I enjoyed the yoga that was actually quite fun, but think I'll do it when you're down on the bar", Laurel chuckled using the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. Even if this experiment failed it was worth it just for the entertainment. 

"Oh so now I'm the bad influence?", Dinah laughed feigning insult, she grabbed her chart "ok so yoga and meditation I'll put down as a maybe".

Laurel passed her a bottle of water and sat in anticipation. 

"Ok...so what next?".

-

Laurel led down on the couch with her headphones on.

"So just listening to music is supposed to help me sleep?", she said dubiously.

"Its relaxing sounds supposed to soothe the mind and soul", Dinah grinned, "just pick a track and focus on your breathing, I'll see you in the morning ". Dinah grinned as she headed upstairs to bed. Laurel sighed watching her go.

"Ok fine let's see what you've got", she said selecting a playlist and shuffle. She led down listening to the sound of rain.

"This isnt too bad" she thought "this could work" after a few minutes though she felt the urge to pee so quickly skipped to the next track. Waves crashing on a beach filled her ears, now her bladder really was full! she skipped to the next track again, a trickling stream...

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom..

"Ok no water sounds", she grumbled lying back down "let's try a different playlist...whales", she pressed select and closed her eyes when a high pitched noise came through the headphones making her jump.

The noises were deafening without the volume turned up, it sounded like the whales were dying! how the hell did people go to sleep listening to that racket?", she skipped to the next track and led back down, 'rainforest sounds', she read as insect noises clicked and hissed in her ears. She led there feeling itchy the sound of bugs making her skin tingle when a parrot in the background screeched.

She jumped and threw the headphones off before heading to the bathroom, she needed a shower to wash off the imaginary bugs...when she walked back out she went straight over to Dinahs chart putting a big X through relaxing music!

-

Dinah came down to an empty apartment, it didnt take a genius to see that the experiment had failed noticing the large X on her chart, she sat down to do some more research when half hour later Laurel came up with coffee and breakfast.

"Hey you", Dinah smiled "did you manage to get any sleep at all?".

"No! I was up peeing most of the night!, Laurel mumbled as she sat down opposite "so what's your bright idea for today?". 

Dinah coughed awkwardly "well according to research some people find sexual release helps them sleep..you could try that?".

Laurel looked at her in disbelief "are you seriously suggesting I masturbate on your couch?".

Dinah couldnt help but chuckle "well if it helps you sleep...".

"Not happening!", Laurel snapped feeling her face going red. "What else?".

"Well theres a psychologist that says oxytocin is also released which helps people sleep when they are being spooned..we could try that tonight? I mean if you're comfortable with that?". 

Laurel wanted nothing more than to curl up in Dinahs arms all night but not because of some experiment or out of pity but because Dinah wanted her there...

"I dont know D...".

Dinah put her hand across the counter taking Laurels hand in hers, Laurel looked into those beautiful deep eyes.

"This doesnt have to be about the experiment Laur, do this for yourself!" Her thumb stroked the back of Laurels hand soothing her, "besides it'll be nice having someone to spoon again", she grinned.

Laurel smiled "ok D". Tonight couldnt come quick enough!

-

They got into their pjs and headed upstairs Dinah taking Laurels hand guiding her to her bedroom.

"What if this doesnt work?", Laurel asked nervously. 

"Then you get to spend the whole night keeping me warm", Dinah laughed. Laurel smiled at that, Dinah always knew how to put her at ease.

Which is when it hit her, watching Dinah get into bed flicking her hair off her face it was in that moment Laurel realised.

She didnt need the music or the meditation or any of that stuff, she just needed Dinah. The woman who could make her heart race and make her feel safe all at the same time, the woman who was willing to try anything just to help Laurel get some sleep... 

The woman who as soon as she put her arm around Laurel cuddling her up made Laurel want to cry with happiness, the woman who whispered in her ear...

"Goodnight pretty bird" before kissing her cheek softly and nuzzling into her kneck before drifting off to sleep herself.

Laurel led there smiling as Dinahs warmth embodied her, the ghosts haunting Laurels heart and soul vanished leaving her in blissful peace in the arms of this incredible woman.


End file.
